La Dame des parias
by We Fight-We Love
Summary: Le destin de Suldrun Dwalin, naine paria malgré son sang noble, lieutenant du Carta. Comment elle échappa à l'influence des Taudis, et devint une légende parmi son peuple, mais aussi à travers tout Férelden. De son quotidien de criminelle à son combat contre l'Archidémon, voilà son histoire.
1. La cage

_Belle_.  
_C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle.  
-Faren  
_

* * *

Au fin fond des dorsales de givres, à l'extrémité ouest du continent de Férelden, s'élevait Orzammar, ancienne capitale de l'empire nain, aujourd'hui tombé en désuétude. La ville, seule vestige de ce passé glorieux, avait conservé ses plafonds immenses, ses bâtiments en pierre et ses sculptures, jadis couvertes d'or et de parures. Mais de toute cette richesse extérieure il ne restait plus que la roche. Certes, les riches étaient toujours riches, mais ils étaient bien les seuls à vivre convenablement. Car dans ce régime ou la loi repose sur les castes, les roturiers paraissaient bien pauvres à côté des grands domaines bourgeois du Cornal Adamant. Mais il y avait pire.

Ceux à qui personne ne voulait avoir affaire, ceux que tout le monde évitait comme la peste. Les parias. Les intouchables, comme elle, Suldrun Dwalin.

Elle vivait dans les Taudis, comme ses semblables. Et elle était condamnée à y rester pour le restant de ses jours. Pourtant, une chose la différenciait de ses « camarades de misère ». Son père. L'actuel roi de la Cité, le grand et respecté Endrin Aeducan, neuvième roi de la lignée aeduquienne élu par l'Assemblée. Un roi juste, qui avait apporté un semblant de paix dans les guerres politiques de la cour. Un roi aimé par son peuple, et un fier guerrier.

Il avait pris soin de cacher l'existence de sa fille illégitime, issu de son amour –véritable, selon sa génitrice- pour une misérable paria. Malheureusement, l'enfant qui était née, elle, était une fille. Et chaque enfant né à Orzammar hérite de la caste du parent du même sexe, faisant de Suldrun une miséreuse. Le roi avait été contraint d'abandonné son amante et leur fille dans les Taudis, livrés à elle-même. Sa mère l'avait toujours assuré qu'il ne les avait jamais oublié. Plus les années avaient passé, et moins elle y avait cru.

Sa mère l'avait éduqué du mieux qu'elle pouvait, lui enseignant même à lire et écrire, chose peu commune dans leur quartier, et assez inutile. Seule, elle avait dû apprendre à se défendre, et à protéger sa mère, trop fragile. Elle était morte lorsqu'elle n'avait que treize ans, et la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé était ses bonnes manières et sa prestance, que sa mère avait eu tant de mal à lui inculquer. Son physique, qu'elle haïssait, avait également contribué à sa survie. Ses traits fins, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds cendrés, ses yeux en amandes. Tout ça provenait de l'héritage génétique de son père, et de la noblesse, qui ne montrait que trop bien son ascendance bâtarde. La seule chose qu'elle avait de sa mère était la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu qui fascinait, ainsi que cette marque sur sa joue droite, symbole de son appartenance à la plus basse des classes. Elle était belle. Bien trop brillante dans le cauchemar obscur des Taudis.

Beraht, un des chefs du plus gros cartel qui sévissait dans les Taudis, l'avait recueillie et « sauvée » de la rue et de la faim. Il adorait le lui rappeler.

A l'époque, deux voies s'étaient ouvertes à elle.

L'un était de jouer la prostituée de luxe, raffinée et instruite, afin de se faire engrosser par le premier noble venu et avoir de lui un garçon, la faisant devenir noble à son tour. Berhat étant devenu « son oncle », n'attendait que ça.  
Mais cela lui rappelait trop le destin de sa mère. Avait-elle rencontré son père dans ce seul but ? Pour s'en sortir ? Non, elle n'aurait pas choisi le Roi. Les bâtards royaux n'étaient jamais apprécié, contrairement aux autres des familles nobles, qui contribuaient au renouvellement de la « race ».

Alors elle avait choisi un autre chemin. Celui d'une guerrière. Beraht avait été déçu de son choix, pensant avoir trouvé un bon potentiel dans sa beauté hors du commun, surtout chez une paria. Certes, elle était instruite et cultivée, mais il ne pouvait pas nier ses capacités au combat. Et il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir trouvé un lieutenant qui savait à la fois se faire respecter par son intelligence, sa dignité, et sa force. Par l'image qu'elle dégageait, elle avait ramené de nouvelles recrues au cartel, sans même le vouloir. Ces jeunes qui n'avaient aucun avenir, comme elle, avaient été confronté aux mêmes épreuves, bien que la plupart du temps leur famille ne soit pas à la hauteur de la sienne. Alcooliques et brutaux, les parias avaient un désir de vengeance très fort envers les castes supérieures.

D'où la raison pour laquelle son apparence lui avait aussi causé beaucoup de tort. Ils projetaient leur haine sur elle, et elle en avait beaucoup souffert étant enfant.

Il est vrai que rejoindre l'organisation lui avait donné du prestige. Désormais, elle lisait de la crainte dans leurs yeux, et non plus ce mépris. Bien sûr, ce sentiment n'avait pas disparu, ils avaient juste appris à le dissimuler en sa présence. Son rôle consistait principalement à intimider les personnes devant de l'argent au cartel, et récupérer l'argent des autres parias, à qui ils « offraient leur protection » en échange d'une somme d'argent conséquente. Elle avait rarement de problème avec eux, et bien qu'elle détestât cette façon de faire, elle était ravie de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Elle n'avait pas envie de blesser, ou pire, tuer, l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'aurait pas eu le choix. Suldrun n'était qu'un pantin dans les mains de Beraht, et elle le savait.

Un pion utile, mais pas irremplaçable.

* * *

Elle sortit de chez elle, une des cabanes les mieux entretenues des Taudis. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, regardant la misère qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Des mendiants, de tout sexe, de tout âge, s'étaient rassemblés au bord d'un grand bûcher pour se réchauffer. Elle regarda la fumée s'élever lentement vers le haut plafond. Elle savait que dans le monde d'en haut, le plafond n'existait pas. Il était remplacé par une chose appelée ciel, qui n'avait pas de limite. Un monde libre. A Orzammar, tout vous rappelait votre condition. Ils étaient des oiseaux en cage, sans échappatoire possible.

Un homme sortit d'une des maisons avoisinantes, et la salua d'un signe de tête. Elle répondit respectueusement, et prit soin de baisser les yeux. Berhat aimait se sentir supérieur, et plus elle flattait son ego, plus il était content d'elle. Et si Berhat était content, elle avait plus de chance de rester en vie.

Un jeune homme roux sortit de la même maison quelques instants plus tard, et lui offrit un léger sourire.

Faren Brosca.

Il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, comme elle, mais la fatigue avait marqué son visage bien plus que le sien. Elle savait que sa situation familiale n'était pas facile. Elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur, Rica, tout aussi rousse que son frère –la couleur de leur crinière venait de leur mère- contrainte de jouer à la coureuse de nobles et condamnée à tomber enceinte. C'était une autre « protégée de l'oncle Beraht ». Rica avait choisi cette voie pour protéger son jeune frère de la rue, et Suldrun respectait cela. Le chef de famille les avait abandonnés juste après la naissance de Faren, rejoignant la surface, banni à tout jamais d'Orzammar. Kalah, leur mère, ne s'en était jamais remise, et avait dû se tuer à la tâche dans les tunnels pour nourrir ses gosses. Cet endroit était pire que l'enfer. Amère, et marquée à jamais par l'horreur qu'elle avait dû affronter pendant dix ans, la vieille femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Kalah était rongé par l'alcool, et se contentait de cracher ses injures et sa haine à longueur de journée. Suldrun l'évitait le plus possible.

Elle lui faisait peur.

Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, elle se voyait à la place de la vieille dame, sale et trahie par la vie. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Faren et son ami Leski, qui venait de le rejoindre, travaillait aussi pour Beraht, et était par conséquent sous ses ordres. Plus le temps passait, plus avait l'impression que le Carta prenait de l'ampleur. Depuis l'arrivée de Jarvia, bras-droit de Beraht, ils faisaient régner l'ordre sur les Taudis, tout en s'enrichissant.

Cet endroit était maudit, comme tous les gens qui y vivaient.

* * *

Suldrun quitta les Taudis pour le Cornal roturier. Avec les festivités pour l'avènement du nouveau Commandant aeduquien –sa demi-sœur, dans les faits- de nombreux vendeurs surfaciens étalaient leur marchandise dans les rues. C'était une bonne période pour le Carta, le moment de trouver de nouveaux marchands à corrompre, et d'étendre encore l'influence de l'organisation.

Dans la rue, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Déjà par sa marque de paria, mais aussi par le tatouage qu'elle avait sur le front, qui lui laissait une marque ceignant son visage à la manière d'un diadème de princesse. Elle avait voulu faire un pied-de-nez à ses origines nobles. Ça, plus son physique inhabituel, ainsi que sa renommée, lui avait valu le sobriquet de « Dame ».

Les passants murmuraient en la voyant, et détournaient les yeux. Certains admiraient sa beauté et sa prestance. D'autres lâchaient parfois dans un souffle quelques insultes, mais un simple regard leur faisait comprendre leur erreur.

« Hé, Vermine. »

Sigrun se retourna calmement vers son interlocuteur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi dans la rue, et avec autant d'aplomb.

« Bonjour, Gorim. »

Nain de la caste guerrière, il était au service des Aeducan depuis fort longtemps, et avait pour rôle de protéger les héritiers au trône. Elle n'en faisait pas partie, bien sûr. Elle l'avait rencontrée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, et elle n'avait pas compris l'enjeu de leur discussion à cette époque. Il avait reconnu en elle la fille d'Endrin, que le pauvre Roi cherchait « désespérément ».

Menteur.

Si cela avait été vrai, elle n'aurait pas pourri dans les Taudis pendant toutes ces années. Néanmoins, depuis ce jour, Gorim avait toujours veillé sur elle à distance. Il était assez pris par la garde de Séréda Aeducan, futur commandant et fille du Roi, qui n'avait qu'un an ou deux de plus qu'elle. D'ailleurs, elle avait entendue des rumeurs sur elle et Gorim. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, un des frères ou cousins de la noble finirait par avoir sa peau. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de le prévenir.

Il l'entraina à l'écart.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Dame, il faut bien sauver les apparences. »

« Je sais. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ce surnom est ridicule, encore plus venant de ta bouche. Enfin, je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour ça. Tu ne devrais pas être avec Séréda en ce moment ? »

« La noble dame se prépare pour la lice qui aura lieu cette après-midi en son honneur. J'ai profité de l'agitation dû aux festivités pour m'échapper quelques instants. Mais je ne serais pas long. Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, votre père s'inquiète. »  
« Il s'est soudainement rappelé de l'existence de son autre fille ? Comme c'est touchant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. »

« La contrebande pour Beraht et Jarvia, n'est-ce pas ? Cette organisation est le véritable fléau d'Orzammar. »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Gorim. Leurs méthodes sont certes barbares, mais sans eux, l'état des Taudis seraient bien pire. Ils font régner un semblant d'ordre. »  
« C'est vraiment votre opinion, ma Dame ? Ils vont faire plonger les parias, pas les sauver. Mais cessons de nous quereller, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Sachez juste que je suis toujours là, en cas de besoin. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Je sais, merci Gorim. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Est-il vrai que tu vas suivre Séréda dans les Tréfonds, pour son épreuve ? »

Gorim détourna le regard. Il ne lui mentait jamais. Et pourtant, il lui avait caché son départ, alors qu'il allait risquer sa vie.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

Son ton était chargé des reproches qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer autrement que dans sa voix.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas… L'épreuve risque d'être sans danger, et nous ne serons pas seuls, jamais ils ne risqueraient la vie de la fille du Roi. »

« Peut être, mais cela n'excuse pas ton geste. Tu es un repère pour moi, depuis toujours. Et un de me seuls amis. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça. Dis à mon père que je vais bien. Au revoir, Gorim. Puisse la pierre te guider. »

« Suldrun, attendez ! »

Il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Il y avait toujours eu cette barrière entre eux, malgré leur attachement l'un à l'autre. Elle était fille de Roi, mais paria, alors que lui était un homme de la caste guerrière. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Et même leur amitié ne pouvait pas changer cette cruelle réalité.

« Veuillez m'excuser ma Dame, c'est juste que… Un garde des ombres est en ville, et il recrute. Vous pourriez peut être échapper à toute cette misère en les rejoignant. »

Les Gardes des Ombres ? Un ordre respecté, même ici. Mais leur présence était suspecte. Un nouvel Enclin devait avoir lieu en surface, et les répercussions sur les Tréfonds risquaient d'être terribles. Ces monstres pourraient envahir la ville, et tuer tout ces pauvres gens. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment les rejoindre ? Elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient aucune distinction entre les races, elfes, humains ou nains, alors sa caste ne devait pas être un problème. Mais en avait-elle envie ? Même si Orzammar était une cage, elle restait sa maison.

« Merci Gorim, j'y penserai, mais je ne te promets rien. De plus, les Gardes choisissent leur recrue. Ils n'ont que faire des volontaires. »

« Je le sais, mais vos capacités au combat ne sont plus à prouver. Même le Cornal adamant a entendu parler des exploits de la Dame. »

« Tu me flattes, mon ami. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Puisse les ancêtres te sourire. »

« Vous aussi, Dame. »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux les talons, et partirent vers deux directions opposés, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Gorim prit la direction du Cornal adamant, là où elle ne pourrait jamais entrer. Elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui. Il s'était toujours montré un ami fidèle, et l'avait sorti de plusieurs situations périlleuses. Notamment la fois où elle s'était retrouvé face à trois gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Il avait surgi de nulle part, et par un habile jeu d'acteur, il lui avait évité la mort. Certes, elle avait passé quelques jours au cachot, et Beraht lui avait sacrément remonté les bretelles, mais au moins, elle était toujours en vie.

Elle soupira.

Les marchands étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle le pensait. Sa journée allait être longue.

* * *

**Les paroles en haut de page proviennent de _Belle, de Notre Dame de Paris_.  
Ce chapitre est surtout là pour expliquer le contexte et les personnages, après y aura un peu plus d'action ! **  
**Merci d'avoir lu, et donnez votre avis ! :)**


	2. Le piège

_Quel est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre ?  
Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre.  
-Gorim  
_

* * *

Une forte odeur de bière s'échappait du bâtiment dans lequel elle entra. A la taverne de la Barbaude, elle trouverait sûrement ce qu'elle cherchait. Des ivrognes, des trafiquants, ou du sang. Ou les trois en même temps.

Et c'est ce qu'elle vit.

Le propriétaire de la taverne semblait contrarié, et lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, il répondit d'abord d'une façon dédaigneuse, ne voyant que sa marque. Puis, après l'avoir reconnue, il s'aplatit devant elle et lui désigna l'arrière de la boutique, tremblant.

L'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur les gens la surprenait toujours. Inspirer autant de crainte n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. La haine amenait des ennemis, qui amenaient des ennuis, qui amenaient la mort.

Dans le fond de la boutique, elle retrouva deux hommes, ainsi qu'un troisième qui gisait à leurs pieds, se noyant dans son propre sang.

Faren et Leski.  
Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme à terre, sûrement un marchand qui s'était cru plus malin que Beraht. Grave erreur, qu'il avait payé de sa vie.

Sigrun les fixa, en attente d'une réponse. Faren prit la parole.

« Il avait volé de la marchandise, Beraht nous avait chargé de lui…refaire le portrait. »

« Et vous l'avez tué. Vous n'avez pas réfléchi à d'autres solutions ? »

« Sans vouloir vous vexez, Dame, on ne discute pas les ordres du chef. »

« Alors s'il vous demandait de lui torchez le cul avec votre langue, vous le feriez Leski? Votre cerveau n'est pas là juste pour décorer. »

Leski la regarda avec un air de dégoût profond. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de la provoquer. Et peut être avant de tuer quelqu'un, sans penser aux conséquences. Ce pauvre bougre de marchand s'était frotté à la mauvaise personne, certes, mais il devait sûrement avoir des amis, une famille, et des responsabilités. Et l'on devait passer au dessus de ça seulement sous prétexte que Beraht l'avait ordonné ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Leski, on se rejoint dehors ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec la Dame. »

Le nain ne se fit pas prier et quitta la taverne, leur butin entre les mains. Faren fit alors tomber son masque.

« Eh ben, t'y es pas allé de mainmorte avec lui. Je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire, mais si j'avais conclu un marché avec lui, Beraht l'aurait su. Quelqu'un aurait vu le marchand et tout ça nous serait retombé dessus. Et je ne peux pas le permettre. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Rica. Elle a trop enduré pour que ces sacrifices deviennent inutiles maintenant. »

« Je sais que tu ne prends pas ça à la légère Faren. Je te connais. Mais pas Leski. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« J'admets qu'il y a des personnes plus recommandables, mais il reste mon ami. Si tu apprenais à mieux le connaître, peut être que…. »

« Non. A ses yeux, je suis la Dame. On ne pourra jamais devenir ami. Et c'est tant mieux. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir Faren, mais me fréquenter te mets en danger. Les gens ne me veulent pas du bien. »

« Arrête, on a passé l'âge. Je sais me défendre seul maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger des « méchants qui m'embêtent ». Moi aussi je peux te protéger, Suldrun. »

« Faren… »

Il était le seul ami qu'elle avait, avec Gorim. Mais lui avait vécu les mêmes choses, et ils se comprenaient bien mieux qu'avec le guerrier. Ils avaient grandi ensemble dans la misère des Taudis, et l'amitié qui les unissait était indestructible. Mais avec le temps, elle avait vu les sentiments de son ami évoluer. Alors qu'elle le considérait comme son frère, il voyait beaucoup plus. Mais Suldrun s'était fait un nom, avait gagné des alliés, mais aussi beaucoup d'ennemis. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que tout cela était impossible. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, à lui ou à Rica. Mais Faren n'avait jamais abandonné. Elle voyait toujours cette flamme dans ses yeux, qui n'avait pas l'air prête à s'éteindre. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre…

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne tenterai rien. Je respecte ta décision. Du moins, pour l'instant. Mais une fois que Rica aura eu un fils, et que nous serons anoblis, je t'emmènerai avec moi. Alors, reste en vie.»

Qu'était-il en train de lui promettre ? Une échappatoire ? Une vie parmi les nobles ? Ils devaient sûrement être au courant de son ascendance, et si elle rejoignait le Cornal adamant, cela ne ferait que précipiter sa mort. Mais Faren ne le savait pas. Il devait se douter qu'elle était une bâtarde, mais pas une bâtarde royale, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

« On dirait que tu ne prends pas mon aveu au sérieux. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement. Viendra un temps où tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière cette armure de Dame. »

Touché.

Quel idiot. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de rire, comme des années auparavant. Mais ils avaient grandi, et l'amour de Faren avait entaché leur complicité, bien qu'elle soit la seule à s'en être rendu compte.

Elle lui sourit afin de masquer la vague d'émotions qui la submergeait. Un sourire pas totalement factice, mais que Faren remarqua tout de même.

« Tu devrais y aller, on ne fait pas attendre Beraht. Prends soin de toi, Faren. Et passe le bonjour à Rica de ma part. »

« Non, tu le feras toi-même. Je sais que tu as du mal avec Kalah, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déserter notre maison. Viens. Ce soir. »

Et sur ses mots, il partit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de formuler sa réponse. Après tout, pourquoi pas. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Rica depuis une éternité.

« Faren, attends ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner. »

* * *

C'est donc à trois qu'ils regagnèrent un des repères de Beraht. La boutique d'un marchand d'armes, terrorisé, qui s'était caché dans un coin de la pièce. Remplie d'hommes de main du Carta, l'échoppe venait d'être saccagé. Encore un qui n'avait pas payé. C'est au milieu de ce capharnaüm qu'ils trouvèrent Berhat, en compagnie de Jarvia.  
Sigrun haïssait profondément cette femme. Sans aucun scrupules, elle était bien plus cruelle que son supérieur, et ceux à bien des égards. La façon dont elle toisait les gens l'agaçait, et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui cracher au visage. Mais Beraht lui faisait confiance, alors Suldrun n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

« Enfin, vous voila. Toi aussi, Suldrun. Vous avez trouvé ce que je vous avais demandé ? »

Leski lui tendit quelques pépites de lyrium.

« Oskias est mort, et voila la marchandise. »

« Bien. J'ai un autre travail pour vous. Ne pars pas Suldrun, ça te concerne aussi. »

C'était mauvais signe. Elle savait que cela allait avoir un rapport avec la Lice, tout le monde en parlait en ville. Gorim et Séréda allait être là. Ainsi que son père, et tout les nobles d'Orzammar.  
Si jamais elle était impliquée, et qu'on la reconnaissait…

Elle avait vu juste. Ils devaient s'introduire dans la Lice, et faire en sorte que le protégé de Beraht prenne l'avantage sur ses adversaires. La tâche semblait facile, Faren et Leski n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de son aide. Pourquoi l'envoyait-il avec eux ?

Elle attendit que ses compagnons quittent l'échoppe avant de s'adresser directement à son supérieur.

« Pourquoi dois-je aller avec eux ? »

« Celle qu'elle comprend vite, la morveuse. »

Ne pas répondre. Faire comme ci elle n'était pas là.

« Du calme, Jarvia. Suldrun, j'ai besoin de toi pour les surveiller. Le petit Faren semble un peu rebelle ces temps-ci. Et je sais que vous êtes proches, peut être que tu pourras… Le raisonner. De plus, j'ai besoin que tu récupères quelques objets pour moi. Voila la liste. »

Il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle savait que Faren avait un plan, mais il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle l'avait simplement deviné à sa façon d'agir. Et cette Jarvia !  
Elle réglerait ça plus tard, la Lice n'allait pas l'attendre.

* * *

Ils entrèrent sans aucun problème, Beraht ayant soigneusement préparé leur couverture. Ils étaient des « nettoyeurs ».

Les gens les regardaient avec un air de mépris, et Suldrun demanda à ses compagnons de faire profil bas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

« Hey, regardez, ce ne serait pas un Garde des ombres là-bas ? »  
Leski avait vu juste. Grand, la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs, l'humain se tenait avec beaucoup de prestance, mais quelque chose dans son visage lui donnait un air accueillant. Alors Gorim avait raison. La Garde recherchait de nouvelles recrues. Faren crevait d'envie d'aller lui parler, elle le voyait bien. Il avait toujours aimé les légendes que la mère de Suldrun leur racontait, quand tout allait bien. Lorsque les Garde, montés sur de blancs griffons, avaient pourfendu l'Archidémon et sauvé Orzammar des hordes d'engeances. C'était le côté chevaleresque du jeune homme, qui voulait toujours protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. La réalité de leur misère l'avait fait redescendre sur terre, mais il n'avait jamais oublié ses rêves.

« Allez lui parler. Nous avons encore un peu de temps. J'ai quelques tâches à accomplir, je vous retrouve plus tard. »

Faren lui fit un signe de la tête. Il avait du potentiel, peut être la Garde serait prête à le recruter. Il pourrait enfin s'échapper de cette ville, et trouver sa place.  
Elle s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers les loges des champions. Elle fit son travail à la perfection, comme d'habitude, sans même éveiller les soupçons des gardes alentours. Lorsqu'elle cachait sa marque, les gens la prenait généralement pour une servante, ou encore mieux, une noble. Ainsi accomplir sa besogne devenait chose facile. Le son des trompettes l'avertit du début des combats. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Faren et Leski.  
Elle attendit à leur point de rendez-vous. Haut dans les gradins, elle vit Endrin, sa fille, et Gorim. Elle trouva une place à l'abri de leurs regards. Si jamais il la reconnaissait…

Un match eu lieu. Puis un autre. Ce retard l'inquiétait, Faren avait toujours été ponctuel.  
Des halètements derrière elle la firent se retourner.

« Leski, où étiez-vous ? Je me faisais du souci ! Mais où est Faren ? »

« Ça, Dame, vous ne voulez pas le savoir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils qu'avaient-ils fait ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? Réponds. »

Il la regarda, effrayé par la froideur de sa voix. Elle ne tenterait rien devant tout ce monde, mais il ressentait quand même de la peur face à elle. Gâchiard. Il avait de la chance d'être l'ami de Faren.

Un nouveau combat débuta, annoncé par le Façonneur. Le bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient attira son regard. Il se battait avec deux dagues ? Style très étrange pour un nain de la caste guerrière. Agile, l'homme se glissa derrière son opposant, plaçant ses dagues entre le heaume et l'armure, seule faille de la cuirasse.  
Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Faren. Dans l'armure d'un nain guerrier, se battant avec les armes d'un forgeron nain, son ami venait de terrasser son adversaire.

Le fou ! Si jamais il était découvert, il risquait un supplice bien pire que la mort ! Sa rage prit le contrôle, et elle empoigna Leski avec fureur.

«Pourquoi Faren est-il dans l'arène ? Il va se faire tuer, ou même pire ! Réponds, maintenant. »

Leski déglutit, et hocha la tête. Elle ne relâcha pas la pression pour autant, et força son interlocuteur à parler dans cette position.

« On a eu un problème avec Evert, il était saoul comme une barrique. Le combat allait commencer, on n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Et bien sûr, Faren s'est porté volontaire pour toi ? »

Le nain détourna les yeux, l'air coupable. Lâche. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son ami, il le paierait très cher. Elle y veillerait.

« Et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est gagner n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le lâcha.

Les combats s'enchainèrent, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Faren en sortait toujours victorieux, étonnant par sa tactique de combat assez inhabituelle, mais très efficace.

Suldrun reprenait espoir, il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Enfin, il était l'heure du dernier combat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins. Gorim semblait fasciné par le spectacle, mais même avec la distance, elle voyait qu'il semblait inquiet. Il connaissait Faren pour être l'ami de Sigrun, et il l'avait déjà vu se battre. De plus, il savait que Beraht mettait beaucoup d'argent dans ses paris à la Lice, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour gagner.  
L'enjeu de ce combat était capital. Mais Faren pouvait le faire. Elle avait confiance en lui.

Faren venait d'abattre son dernier opposant, et le maître de la Lice l'avait officiellement sacré vainqueur de cette Lice en l'honneur de Séréda Aeducan, qui applaudissait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Son sourire lui rappela à quel point elles étaient différentes. La ressemblance physique était là, c'est vrai, et Séréda avait hérité de la chevelure blonde cendrée de son père, comme elle. Mais ses yeux couleur noisette étaient plus joyeux que les siens, et sa démarche était bien plus orgueilleuse. Choyée par Endrin et sa femme, qui avait rejoint les Hauts quelques années auparavant, beaucoup vantait son raffinement mais aussi sa force. Suldrun l'avait vu se battre durant une Lice, il y a quelques années. Elle avait du talent, certes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Gorim, ou encore de Faren.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr. Elle n'était pas responsable de son malheur, et Suldrun savait que les complots et assassinats étaient fréquents à la cour, mais malgré tout cela, elle avait eu une enfance heureuse. Et pas elle.

De plus, les longs regards que lui adressait Gorim l'horripilaient. Comment pouvait-il aimer une femme aussi superficielle, lui qui était si franc et honnête ? Séréda jouait avec lui, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le cœur des hommes pouvait être bien faible.

Comme Faren, qui la regardait en ce moment même. Elle devinait son sourire victorieux sous son heaume.

C'est cette distraction qui l'empêcha de voir l'homme ivre s'avancer sur le sable de l'arène. Faren ne le vit pas non plus.

Un grommèlement résonna à travers la salle. Lorsqu'elle reconnut cet homme, comme toute la foule, son monde s'écroula.

« Hey, mais je le reconnais ! C'est Evert ! »

« Mais alors qui est ce soldat, si Evert est là? »

La rumeur s'amplifia dans la salle, causant un brouhaha sans nom dans la Lice. Le maître tenta de calmer la foule.  
Pendant ce temps là, Faren n'avait pas bougé. Il devait se douter du sort que l'Assemblée allait lui réserver lorsqu'ils découvriraient sa marque. Il était fini.

« Silence ! Nain, veuillez retirer votre heaume, pour que nous puissions voir votre visage. »

« Je refuse. J'ai gagné cette Lice, et je mérite votre respect. »

Faren, arrête… Il est trop tard maintenant. Suldrun le regardait, désespéré.

« Faites-le, ou les gardes s'en chargeront. »

Faren sembla étudier les options qui lui restaient. Résolu, il jeta un dernier regard vers elle, puis se tourna de nouveau face au maître de la Lice, accompagné du Garde des Ombres et de la famille royale.

« Fort bien. Regardez-moi, tous ! Je n'appartiens à aucune famille, ni à aucune caste ! Moi Faren Brosca, un paria, je vous ai battu sur votre propre terrain ! »  
Son heaume toucha terre, laissant voir sa marque. Des hurlements secouèrent la salle. Quel imbécile, pourquoi les provoquaient-ils ? Les soldats allaient le tuer sur place.

Par réflexe elle fit un pas en avant et tendit la main, appelant son ami. Tous les parias autour d'elle la fixèrent, interloqués.

Ce geste inconscient allait lui coûter cher. Elle reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était, mais le mal était fait. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Et Gorim l'avait reconnu, malgré la distance. Son air horrifié le confirmait.

Les gardes s'emparèrent de Faren, puis le maître de la Lice ordonna la fermeture de toutes les portes.

« Tous les complices de cette vermine seront traqués et subiront le même sort que lui ! »

« Façonneur, pardonnez-moi, mais ne pensez-vous pas que l'exil soit suffisant ? Ce jeune homme a su prouver sa force devant toute cette assemblée.»

« Je regrette Duncan, mais nos lois sont très clairs. Le paria doit payer pour cet affront. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

L'agitation se fit plus violente. Les nettoyeurs furent bientôt encerclés par les gardes. Il leur fallait un bouc-émissaire, peu importe lequel.

« C'est elle son complice ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Elle l'a appelé par son prénom ! »

Leski, sale gâchiard. Il pensait s'en sortir comme ça ? Il avait oublié qui elle était. Lancer cette phrase allait être la pire erreur de sa vie.

Gorim venait de les rejoindre sur le sable. Sûrement pour lui sauver la mise, comme d'habitude.

« Gardes, je suppose que vous connaissez le visage de cette naine. De plus nous savons quelle est la valeur de la parole d'un paria. C'est sûrement lui son véritable complice. »

Les nains ne se firent pas prier. Sa position de Dame la protégeait, et Leski paierait pour avoir tenté de la trahir. Ils l'emmenèrent. Il avait jeté la première pierre, et il allait mourir pour ça.

Gorim la regarda, et elle vit qu'il lui offrait toute sa compassion. Juste avant qu'il détourne les talons, elle entendit un vague « désolé ». Qu'allaient-ils faire à Faren ?

Sa tête lui tournait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Berhat pour arranger les choses.

Tout de suite.

* * *

**Les choses se corsent ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture !**


	3. La chute

_Belle.  
Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle ?  
-Beraht  
_

* * *

La puissance du Carta l'effrayait.

Malgré les événements, Beraht avait réussi à récupérer les deux prisonniers, qui croupissaient maintenant dans ses cachots personnels. Ils allaient se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Et ils allaient se faire tuer.

La Lice avait été annulée, tout comme le pari de Beraht, qui avait ainsi perdu beaucoup d'argent, en plus d'éveiller les soupçons de la caste guerrière. Il était furieux.  
Elle avait échappé de peu à son courroux, et si Gorim ne l'avait pas sauvé des gardes, elle serait avec Faren en ce moment même, à attendre la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

Suldrun quitta la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était installé pour réfléchir, et rejoignit le bureau du chef du Carta. Une fois devant la porte de la salle, centre du repère, elle attendit un signe de sa présence. Il était là, entouré par deux de ses compères. La porte, légèrement entrouverte, lui permettait d'entendre et de voir sans être repérée. Elle devait trouver le moment propice pour faire son entrée, et patienter, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait.

« Tu ne veux plus de la petite rousse ? Elle est bien mignonne pourtant.»

« Je te la donne si elle te plaît tant. Soit c'est ça, soit je la tue. »

« Ah nan, elle a trop… D'avantages, pour simplement la jeter comme ça. Je la prendrai bien. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Tolkgrim. Elle me plaît bien à moi aussi. »

« Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à vous la partager. Je suis sûre qu'elle en sera honorée. »

« Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute ! »

Tous trois partirent dans un rire gras infâme, capable d'effrayer n'importe qu'elle jeune femme dans les environs. Mais pas Suldrun. Elle avait l'habitude.

Les deux criminels, dont les visages étaient barrés de tatouages et autres cicatrices, faisaient partie d'une des branches les plus violentes de l'organisation, dont ils étaient les commandants.

En tant que lieutenant, Suldrun en savait plus que la plupart des autres membres, simples pions, mais Beraht ne lui avait jamais totalement fait confiance.

Ce privilège était réservé à Jarvia, qui étendait de plus en plus son influence à travers les Taudis. Elle la soupçonnait de lorgner sur la place de Beraht depuis longtemps, mais elle était bien trop rusée pour laisser des preuves derrière elle. De plus, Jarvia détestait de tout son cœur de pierre Suldrun, et quelques « accidents » avaient manqué de la tuer ces derniers mois.

Pourquoi ? Car contrairement à elle, Suldrun se faisait respecter non par la terreur, mais par ses valeurs. Choix dangereux, mais qui lui attirait des alliés fidèles, et incorruptibles, tandis que les hommes de Jarvia n'étaient que des mercenaires, sans foi ni loi. Mais qui restaient particulièrement redoutable, tant qu'ils étaient payés.

Cette vipère aurait sa peau, tôt ou tard, elle le savait.

C'était le moment. Elle signifia sa présence aux trois hommes, qui la regardèrent soudain avec attention. Ils continuèrent leur conversation malsaine, la plaçant désormais au centre de l'attention.

« Pas mal cette petite. Une nouvelle coureuse ? »

« Impossible, c'est une tenue de guerrière. »

« Eh bien, vous ne connaissez pas mon Lieutenant ? Voici Suldrun Dwalin, la « Dame des Parias » comme on la surnomme dans les environs. »

« Alors c'est elle la fameuse Dame ? Impressionnant. On n'aurait pas dit, derrière ses airs angéliques, qu'elle soit capable de tuer toute une bande de ces guerriers surfaciens. »

« Ou qu'elle ait pillé une maison noble sans même se faire repérer. Vraiment impressionnant. »

« Oh, ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle est bien plus…Diabolique qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Ah, ça c'est parce que tu l'as formée à ton image mon ami ! »

« Sûrement ! »

« Guerrière ou pas, si tu es disposé à disons, la mettre sous mes ordres, j'en serais vraiment très… »

« Dis directement la mettre sous toi, oui ! »

Nouveau rire gras.

« Je l'admets, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes piquantes. Et vu la réputation de notre jeune diablesse… »

« Désolé Ulfrir, mais elle m'est bien plus utile dans d'autres domaines. »

« Dommage. Elle a de sacrés… »

« Avantages. »

« Oh que oui. »

Elle haïssait cette façon qu'ils avaient de parler d'elle. Comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Ils n'avaient aucune considération pour sa personne, et ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Patience.

Si Beraht remarquait qu'elle commençait à perdre son sang-froid, elle ne pourrait jamais négocier avec lui. Après quelques minutes de débat, sur ses fameux « avantages » physiques, comme mentaux –son soi-disant caractère démoniaque derrière le calme angélique-Beraht s'intéressa enfin à elle.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Suldrun ? »

« Rien de particulier, je m'interrogeais juste sur le sort des prisonniers. »

« Faren et Leski ? Nous réfléchissions justement à la manière la plus lente et douloureuse pour achever ces vermines. Je crois que tu étais leur amie, non ? »

Première question piège. Il la sous-estimait.

« Faren et moi étions voisins, je le connaissais vaguement. Mais je n'ai aucun lien avec Leski. Sa tête ne m'inspirait pas confiance. »

Au moins, elle n'avait pas menti à propos de Leski.

« Je vois. »

Il semblait la croire. Mais elle savait qu'avec lui, il ne fallait jamais crier victoire trop vite.

« Dans ce cas, tu veux peut être prendre part à l'exécution ? »

Et voila. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier. Il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde.

« Je préfère éviter. Je n'ai pas envie de faire face à Rica tous les jours en sachant que j'aurais tué son frère de mes propres mains. »

« Oh, mais ça ne sera bientôt plus un problème. Nous discutions avec mes amis de sa prochaine destination. Je leur donne, elle et son gâchiard de frère m'ont causé assez de souci comme ça. »

Ils allaient prendre Rica ? Non, elle n'était pas responsable du tumulte qu'avait provoqué son frère.

« Vraiment ? N'est ce pas gâcher le potentiel de Rica ? »

« Eh bien, tu ne méprises plus les coureuses de nobles tout à coup ? »

Il savait. Jamais il ne laisserait Rica et Faren en vie. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sa main trouva le pommeau de son épée.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'as aucune chance face à nous. Tu es puissante, mais ne te surestime pas. Tu vas me suivre, bien gentiment, et tuer nos prisonniers. Sinon, tu vas bientôt les rejoindre, ma douce Suldrun. Tu es plus intelligente que ça, je compte sur ta présence d'esprit pour faire le bon choix. »

Sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps. Elle était dos au mur. Soit elle mourrait inutilement en tentant de protéger ses amis, soit elle les tuait de ses propres mains pour sauver sa peau.

« Très bien. Je vous suis. »

Pardon, Faren. Elle devait rompre sa promesse.

« Dommage, je l'aimais bien en démon incontrôlable. »

« Tout les démons sont sous l'ordre du Diable. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Suldrun. Allons-y. »

Elle attendit que celui-ci se dirige vers la porte, mais il resta parfaitement immobile.

« Je t'attends Suldrun. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais assez stupide pour te laisser avancer derrière mon dos. Je t'ai tout appris, tu ne m'auras pas par surprise. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Bien entendu. »

Trois pas, deux secondes, un choix.

Le premier homme tomba, transpercé de part en part par sa lame.

« Chienne ! Tolkgrim, appelle les autres ! »

Les deux adversaires se firent face.

Suldrun n'osait pas porter le premier coup. Beraht lui avait appris à se battre, il savait comment parer la moindre des ses attaques, connaissait ses failles. Comment pouvait-elle vaincre celui qui avait été son mentor pendant des années ?

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de retrouver la raison. Maintenant, ou jamais. »

« C'est trop tard. L'un de nous doit mourir. Maintenant. »

« Et après quoi ? Tu penses que si par miracle tu parviens à me tuer, mes hommes te laisseront en vie ? Je ne peux pas t'épargner, mais je peux t'éviter une mort longue et douloureuse. Laisse-toi faire. »

« Jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Si j'ai une chance, même minime, de protéger des gens qui me sont cher, je ne vais pas hésiter une seule seconde. Mais assez parlé, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour attendre vos renforts. »

Tintement de l'acier de leurs lames. Il avait paré le coup, évidemment.

« Tu ne visais même pas les points vitaux. C'est ton problème Suldrun, tu as toujours été une gamine trop sentimentale. »

Elle évita la riposte de justesse. Son cœur avait été pris pour cible. Beraht était sérieux, il ne lui laisserait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Nouveau mouvement, beaucoup plus rapide que le précédent. Malgré son âge, son mentor restait un guerrier d'élite. A cela s'ajoutait les combines et techniques vicieuses des criminels, comme l'utilisation des poisons et autres flasques. Par chance, il n'avait eu le temps d'enduire son arme avant qu'elle ne lance l'assaut. Enfin, c'est qu'elle espérât très fort.

Le sang coula sur sa joue, lui brûlant la peau. Pas de poison. S'il vous plaît, pas de poison.

Beraht ne lui laissait aucun répit, attaquant de toute part. Les coups pleuvaient, de plus en plus agressifs, alimentés par la rage qu'il devait ressentir face à la résistante de sa « petite protégée ». Beraht montrait déjà les premiers signes de fatigue dû à leur joute, d'une extrême violence.

Sa respiration se fit haletante, de plus en plus saccadée. C'était là-dessus qu'elle devait jouer. L'endurance. Son seul avantage fasse à lui était sa jeunesse, sa fougue. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps pour traverser les défenses de son adversaire et trouver ses failles. Mais tout le problème était là. Elle n'avait pas de temps. Chaque minute qui passait rapprochaient les renforts de leur position, elle le savait.

Le bruit sourd de son épée contre son bouclier à elle était assourdissant, et aurait dû attirer tous les gardes dans les environs, peut être même dans tout le repère. Elle ne pouvait pas encore abandonner. Pas maintenant.

Un choc plus violent que les autres la fit tressaillir.

Beraht frappait de toutes ses forces contre son bouclier, afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Son mentor connaissait sa propre force autant que ses propres faiblesses. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle voulait l'avoir à l'usure. Alors il laissait parler sa rage dans cet acte de fureur pure, la mettant sérieusement en danger.

Résiste.

Il était beaucoup trop rapide. A quoi bon le fatiguer s'il la tuait avant ? Ses muscles endoloris semblaient bien dérisoire face à la force monstrueuse de Beraht, bien qu'il agisse toujours avec une certaine finesse, l'effleurant sur la jambe, puis sur le bras. L'épaule, le cou. L'oreille. L'autre joue.

Résiste.

« Alors, on est fait moins la fière, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai forgée à mon image, mon enfant. Alors tu mourras de la main de ton créateur. »

« Monstre. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque je t'es sauvée. Tu te souviens ? Tu as beaucoup changé. Je dois en finir avec toi avant que ton mal se répande. »

« Quel mal ? Celui de la justice ? »

« Celui de la rébellion. »

Sa confiance s'effritait, à l'instar de son bouclier, déchiré par les lames de son ancien allié. Un coup de trop la fit vaciller. Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de son adversaire. Elle tenta une esquive, avec l'espoir d'une dernière chance. Trop tard.

Elle tomba.

Le sol de pierre était dur. Glacial.

Elle ne put réprimer un cri lorsque Beraht plongea sa lame dans son bras droit, la privant d'une tentative de vengeance qui pouvait être dangereuse si elle était alimentée par son désir de vaincre. Tout était une question de mental. C'est lui qui le lui avait appris.

Une seconde blessure, à la jambe gauche cette fois. Elle ne pouvait même plus s'enfuir lâchement.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de crier une seconde fois, sa voix se brisa. La voix de la douleur, de la haine, qui ne pouvait même pas sortir de sa gorge. Le désespoir. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Du sang. Et des larmes.

« Tu aurais dû m'écouter. C'est triste de finir ainsi non ? Allez, si tu m'implores, je peux t'épargner l'agonie qui t'attends. Une mort lente, et douloureuse. Très douloureuse. »

« Vous allez me laisser me vider mon sang ? Comme une bête sauvage ? »

« Comme ce que tu es. Une paria. Je vais te laisser te noyer dans ton sang et tes remords. J'espère que ça va te plaire. »

« Allez brûler en Enfer. Puisse la Pierre ne jamais vous accepter en son sein. »

« L'Enfer, tu dis ? On se retrouvera là-bas, ne t'en fais pas. Meurs en premier, tu me montreras le chemin. »

Suldrun ferma les yeux. L'Enfer. Là-bas était sa place. Son royaume, au milieu de ses semblables, démons de l'orgueil, de la colère. Ce n'était que remise de peine pour tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis pour ce monstre. Même ses bonnes actions ne pourraient la racheter.

Faites au moins que Faren et Rica s'en sortent. Faites que sa mort leur donne assez de temps.

Le visage de ces gens, qu'elle avait tant cherché à protéger, qu'elle avait tant aimé, apparurent dans son esprit.

Sa mère, partie trop tôt.

Rica, qui ne cessait jamais de se battre.

Gorim, toujours là pour veiller sur elle.

Son père, malgré tout.

Et Faren. Faren…

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper ? »

Suldrun ouvrit les yeux. Beraht était paniqué. Il s'était remis en position de combat.

« Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement ? Grave erreur. Ecarte-toi de Suldrun avant que je t'arrache le cœur de mes propres mains. »

Faren ? Faren était là ?

Elle voulut se relever, mais sa douleur à la jambe la cloua au sol, ravivant sa plaie. Il y avait du sang partout. La lumière dansait devant ses yeux, comme elle se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Le bruit d'un nouveau combat atteignit son oreille. Des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, accompagnées par des giclées de liquide sombre. L'odeur du sang mêlé à la sueur avait embaumé la pièce depuis longtemps déjà, imprégnant sa peau, celle de Beraht et bientôt celle de Faren de ce parfum écœurant. Quelle horreur.

Des flèches volèrent à travers la pièce, sifflant dans ses oreilles qui percevaient de moins en moins bien l'agitation autour d'elle. Sauf les cris.

Le dernier cri. Celui d'un mourant. Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Un visage apparut auprès d'elle, et malgré que tout se brouillait, elle le reconnut sans mal.

Faren était là.

« Suldrun, je suis là. Respire, et ne bouge surtout pas. Tes blessures ne sont pas mortelles, on peut te soigner. Je te protégerai. Je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? Alors ne t'endors pas. Leski, passe-moi les cataplasmes. Tous. »

Elle grogna lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du voleur. Toujours en vie, alors qu'elle était passé tout près de la mort ? Quand elle pourrait se relever, elle le tuerait. Sans l'ombre d'un remord.

« Suldrun. Je sais ce que tu penses. Leski m'a tout dit. Il a essayé de se protéger, mais n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à sa place. »

Le liquide était toujours enfermé dans sa bouche, mais elle arriva à prononcer quelques mots, tout juste intelligible pour son ami.

« Pas toi. Et pas moi. »

« Je sais. Mais il m'a sauvé. Pardonne-lui. Pour moi. »

Une quinte de toux la secoua. Elle refusa de répondra à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Elle savait quand être miséricordieuse. Et Leski ne méritait pas son pardon. Mais si c'était pour Faren…

« J'ai presque finit le bandage Suldrun. Ne t'endors pas. Pas encore. »

Elle tenta de résister à cet appel si envoûtant que lui lançait les esprits de la nuit. Mais même sa blessure ne parvenait pas à la maintenir dans un état de conscience suffisant.

« Faren… »

« Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu, et tout sera terminé. »

« Je… »

Elle perdit l'usage de l'ouïe. Faren criait, elle le voyait, mais elle n'entendait plus rien.

Plus un seul son. Sauf un. Les battements de son propre cœur.

Elle vit Faren s'agiter au dessus d'elle, lui poser la main sur le visage, resserrer les bandages, et crier, encore.

Le monde ralentit, comme dans un rêve. La dernière chose qu'elle retint de la scène fut son cœur, au rythme lent. Comme s'il était las de battre. Comme si elle était lasse de vivre.

Puis, le noir.

* * *

**Hey ! Je vous rassure donc tout de suite : je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! (Vu que le chapitre est là, c'est logique). J'avoue que je l'ai un peu laissée de côté, étant donné que j'étais assez prise par Six Months, histoire dans laquelle j'ai pu voir les attentes de certains lecteurs, qui sont très fidèles, et me laissent des commentaires toujours motivants. C'est peut être ça qu'il me manquait pour avancer dans l'histoire (plus de le passage du duel Beraht/Suldrun, sur lequel j'ai vraiment galéré). A propos de ce chapitre, je sais que les féreldiens, surtout les nains, ont un type de croyance particulière, qui n'admet pas forcément l'existence d'un Enfer, et du Diable. Mais j'ai trouvé que ça collait tellement bien que je l'ai laissé quand même. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, hein !**  
**Donc voila, merci beaucoup ! C'est très important pour moi de savoir que cette histoire plaît.**  
**Par contre, je ne risque pas de poster avant un certain temps, pour des causes personnelles (après tout, c'est les vacances, mon ordi en profite pour se reposer aussi)**  
**Merci, merci !**


	4. La blessure

Chapitre n°4 : La blessure

_Celle,  
Qu'on prenait pour une fille de joie une fille de rien,  
Semble soudain porter la croix du genre humain._  
-_Duncan_

* * *

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà extraordinaire. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. »

« J'avais une dette envers ton père. La soigner est une manière de la payer, en quelque sorte. Mais il me faut partir. N'oublie pas, donne lui cette concoction pendant trois jours. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci pour tout. »

Qui était ces deux hommes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle ? Sa tête était lourde, et son corps, brûlant. Mais l'odeur du sang s'était évanouie. Elle remua les paupières, qui refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Elle essaya avec d'autres parties de son corps, mais rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Suldrun ? Tu te réveilles ? Dis-moi que tu es vivante. S'il te plaît. »

La voix qui l'appelait était douce, suppliante. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, répondre à cet appel désespéré et réconforter celui qui l'appelait ainsi, celui qui semblait souffrir pour elle.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse, mais étrangement, toute douleur avait disparu. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Ou au contraire, le prélude de sa mort ?

Elle devait se réveiller.

« Allez Suldrun, encore un peu de courage. Je t'attends. »

* * *

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

Où était-elle ? Un lit, comme le sien, mais en plus luxueux. Mais pas excessivement non plus. Elle devait donc toujours être dans les Taudis.

Les appartements de Beraht ? Oui, c'était son coffre.

Sur une chaise, près du lit, Faren se reposait, d'un sommeil qui semblait agité. Il devait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après son combat contre Beraht. Leur temps était compté avant que Jarvia l'apprenne. Ou pire, que les soldats du Roi l's'en mêlent.

« Faren ? Réveille-toi. »

La tête rousse tressaillit, se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

« Suldrun ! Par la Pierre ! Tu es réveillée ! »

« Oui, et c'est grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais toutes mes blessures semblent avoir disparu. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement de mon fait mais… Ne m'en veux pas. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien celui qui t'as soigné est un ami de mon père. Un surfacien. C'est un…Mage. »

Un surfacien. Un mage. Un surfacien mage. Les hommes hors castes les plus rejetés du monde des nains. Avoir un contact avec l'un d'eux pouvait être considérer comme une faute grave, et impardonnable. Mais Suldrun connaissait le sort des êtres rejetés par leurs différences, comme elle. Elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à son ami. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était toujours en vie.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les mages, ou les surfaciens. Remercie-le de m'avoir sauvée. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux effusions de joie. Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ? »

« Cinq heures. »

« Seulement ? Jarvia a-t-elle eu le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Nous avons fermé le repère, et je ne suis sorti que quelques instants. Mais ça ne devrait pas durer. »

« Effectivement. Cette femme est plus sournoise qu'un serpent, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner. »

Leski.

« Dame. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, n'oubliez pas que vous avez une dette envers moi désormais. Et je sais à quel point l'honneur compte pour vous.»

Un duel de regard s'engagea entre eux, aucun ne voulant ciller fasse à la haine et le mépris que l'un et l'autre affichait sans pudeur.

« J'aurais votre peau, Leski. Dans des années peut être, mais je vous aurais. »

« Vous devez d'abord me sauver la vie. J'éviterai de vous en laisser l'occasion. »

« Leski, Suldrun, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu penses pouvoir marcher sans problèmes ? Je porterai tes armes et ton sac. »

Suldrun parcourut la pièce des yeux. Beraht avait caché tellement de choses dans cette pièce, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement laisser ça là, bientôt visible par toute la vermine de l'organisation, et surtout, par Jarvia. Contrarier cette dernière était une raison suffisante pour subtiliser quelques contrats qui lui manquerait sûrement à l'avenir.

Et l'or. Et les bijoux. Avare comme il l'était, son ancien mentor devait en avoir mis une bonne partie en sécurité dans ses coffres.

« Faren, donne-moi le trousseau de Beraht. Celui qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. »

Le jeune homme exprima clairement son désaccord, mais n'essaya pas de la retenir.

Elle ouvrit tous les coffres de la pièce, se chargeant le plus possible, sous les yeux dédaigneux de Leski et soucieux de Faren. Le plus grand coffre contenait du matériel utile, quelques poisons, trois souverains et une arbalète de bonne facture. Pourtant, Suldrun savait instinctivement que le pactole se cachait ailleurs.

« Suldrun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Aide-moi à bouger le lit. Je suis persuadée que Beraht ne laisserait pas ses trésors autant en évidence. »

Le lit de pierre bougea lentement, mais bien vite, le visage de la jeune naine s'illumina.

« Un coffre-fort. Je le savais. »

Un sourire victorieux illumina son visage lorsqu'elle extirpa une petite boîte recouverte d'or de la cavité située à même le mur. Le bois peint brillait à la lumière des bougies, et autour de la serrure, des pierres précieuses d'un doux bleu, probablement du saphir, l'éblouirent pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

« C'est … Magnifique. »

« J'ose même pas imaginer le contenu. Alors, Dame, vous l'ouvrez ? »

La raison l'emporta alors sur l'émerveillement, et suivant le conseil de Leski, elle se saisit du large trousseau, à la recherche de la clé qui conviendrait. Son regard s'arrêta aussitôt sur une petite clé, d'une facture usagé et abîmé, comme si elle n'était que la refonte de l'original. Un léger rire lui échappa. Beraht… Son avarice n'avait donc aucune limite. Il avait sûrement créé une copie de la clé pour éviter tous les soupçons sur l'existence de ce coffre. C'est vrai qu'il était beau. Et l'intérieur se montrerait sûrement à la hauteur de ses espérances.

La clé se glissa sans mal dans la serrure, et tourna dans un grincement dérangeant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, tout s'arrêta. Elle ne pût dire un mot de plus.

« Suldrun ? Tout va bien ? »

« Alors, y a quoi dans ce coffre ? Hé ho ! »

Leski s'impatientait, mais Suldrun ne l'entendait plus. Dans la boîte, un collier, un bracelet, et un vieux morceau de papier, une lettre, sûrement. Mais le message ne l'intéressait pas. Le collier non plus, malgré le joyau de taille conséquente qui y pendait. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de l'épaisse mais raffinée chaîne d'or, de la précision et la beauté des plus grands orfèvres. A la manière d'une gourmette, la chaîne s'interrompait en une fine plaque gravée, entouré par les mêmes saphirs que sur la boîte. L'inscription qui l'ornait représentait deux des symboles d'Orzammar : à droite, l'emblème des nobles de la famille royale, et plus particulièrement, celle d'Endrin. Quant à la gauche… Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était la marque des parias, celle là même que Suldrun portait sur la joue. Les deux éléments se rejoignaient au centre pour ne former plus qu'un. Tremblante, Suldrun retourna le si beau bijou. Trois initiales étaient gravées dans le métal. Des lettres anciennes, mais pas indéchiffrables pour elle.

« S,A,D. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Rien Faren, rien. »

Alors sa mère n'avait pas menti. Endrin avait bien eu de l'affection pour elle, autrefois. Pour la petite Suldrun Aeducan Dwalin.

Que ce chien de Beraht pourrisse en enfer pour lui avoir caché cette boîte. Il l'avait sûrement volé à sa mère lors de sa convalescence, et la pauvre malade n'avait pu se rendre compte rien. Ce qui était sûrement mieux ainsi.

« Est-ce que je peux la garder ? »

« Bien sûr. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as trouvée. »

Leski ne semblait pas de cet avis, mais les deux autres n'en avaient cure. Suldrun n'avait jamais plus apprécié son ami qu'en cet instant, alors qu'ils venaient de se comprendre d'un simple regard. La confiance et le respect que Faren plaçait en elle faisait l'effet d'un baume au cœur, après la blessure infligée par cette découverte. L'acte en soi n'avait pas été douloureux, mais il avait nourri les germes enfouis il ya bien longtemps dans son cœur : les germes du doute. La graine commençait à grande peine sa croissance, mais Suldrun savait que tôt ou tard elle ne pourrait plus échapper au passé de sa mère, et par conséquent, à son père. Mais l'éclosion de ce sentiment attendrait car pour l'heure, ils devaient s'échapper, et rester en vie. Elle fourra la boîte dans l'un des pans de son armure, qu'elle enfila avec peine, et rassembla ses affaires avec attention.

Son corps criait sa douleur à chacun de ses mouvements, et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien. Elle se sentait horriblement faible, vulnérable. Mais son destin maudit lui collait à la peau, ne lui laissant pas le privilège de choisir. C'était la mort ou la fuite, et les deux s'achèveraient dans la douleur. La naine regarda solennellement ses compagnons, et remerciant Faren d'un signe de tête, prit son air le plus décidé.

« Partons, avant que Jarvia soit celle qui vienne nous déloger. »

« Il y a un passage, sur la gauche. Je n'ai pas osé ouvrir la porte, mais je crois qu'elle menait vers l'extérieur. »

« Alors allons-y. »

* * *

« Mais… Où sommes-nous ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… Hé mais je connais cet endroit ! C'est là que Beraht nous a convoqué, pas plus tard qu'hier. »

Une journée, seulement ? Tant de choses avaient eu lieu.

Le marchand était bien là, horrifié par cette visite impromptue dans son antre. Rien n'avait changé, du désordre général à l'atmosphère étouffante de chaleur causée par les cheminées tournant à plein régime. La nausée lui vint, et c'est d'une voix presque suppliante qu'elle pria son ami pour quitter cet enfer au plus vite. Le pauvre marchand n'attendait que ça.

Il n'y avait pas de vent à Orzammar. Il n'y en avait jamais, bien sûr. Les rares bourrasques qui arrivaient à s'engouffrer par le portail étaient bien vite réduites à néant par la fournaise magmatique de la cité, dont les effets étaient eux-mêmes atténués par la froideur de la pierre.

Orzammar était un paradoxe.

Un lieu à part, où l'on pouvait voir la chaleur du magma comme la froideur de la pierre, l'extrême pauvreté comme l'extrême richesse, l'insouciance heureuse comme la haine vengeresse : autant d'éléments disparates rassemblés en un même lieu sans jamais se toucher du bout des doigts. Pouvoir et convoitise : les deux faces d'une même pièce que l'on pouvait assimiler à la cité naine, fondue dans un moule ancestrale et immuable, qui ne tolérait aucune imperfection.

Car le paradoxe d'Orzammar n'avait pas lieu d'être sans règles. Sans elles, l'ordre naturel serait bousculé, et le chaos prendrait le contrôle. C'est pourquoi, personne ne bousculait l'équilibre d'Orzammar sans en assumer les conséquences. Qui mieux qu'un Façonneur pour le leur rappeler ?

« Posez vos armes, et avancez lentement. Nous n'hésiteront pas à utiliser la force si nécessaire. »

* * *

Les gardes n'étaient qu'en petit comité, bien que trop nombreux pour eux trois. Les rues, sans être désertes, restaient animées, et le regard dur du Maître de la Lice ne leur laissait aucune échappatoire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé en si peu de temps, après avoir gagné un semblant de liberté, il fallait déjà courber l'échine ? L'humiliation pesait sur tout son être, et la main de Faren dans la sienne n'y changeait rien. Elle ne daigna pas relever la tête lorsqu'il pressa sa main plus fort, dans un geste qu'elle croyait désespéré. Les pas des hommes en armures tintaient sur le sol comme le glas de leur mort à tous.

« Suldrun, lève la tête. Tout n'est pas encore terminé. »

Idiot.

Un nouvel élan de douleur lui paralysa le bras. Faren avait toujours été trop optimiste. Personne ne pouvait venir les sauver, il était bien trop tard.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Premièrement, je ne suis pas un idiot trop optimiste. Deuxièmement, il y a bien quelqu'un pour nous donner une seconde chance. Et, troisièmement… Regarde, notre sauveur vient justement de faire son entrée. »

Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux, et qu'elle aperçut le sourire furtif sur le visage de son ami, Suldrun eut envie, du plus profond de son âme, d'avoir confiance. Mais de nature pessimiste, elle avait perdu depuis longtemps cet espoir insensé des forcenés, et ne croyait plus au conte du preux chevalier monté sur son griffon blanc.

Et pourtant, il était là. Pas d'armure rutilante ou de fier destrier, simplement cette auréole d'assurance qui aurait rendu espoir à n'importe quel homme. Et Suldrun n'échappait pas à l'effet que produisait Duncan le garde des Ombres.

« Halte, Maître Façonneur. »

« Duncan… Je vous demanderai de ne pas interférer. Ces deux hommes, et peut être cette femme, qui doit être leur complice, doivent être punis pour leur crime. »

Faren serra plus fort encore la main de la jeune femme.

« Je regrette, mais je ne permettrai pas qu'on m'enlève une recrue aussi prometteuse dans les temps troublés qu'annoncent le prochain Enclin. »

« Un nouvel Enclin ? »

« En effet gente dame, je suis ici afin d'enrôler des gens comme votre ami dans la garde des Ombres. Il a su prouver son courage et mérite notre respect. »

Le jeune homme se gonfla de fierté à cette réplique, et il ne comprit pas le double sens que cette déclaration suggérait, contrairement à elle, qui ne voyait que trop bien la fin.

Comme votre ami. Pas vos amis, pas vous. Juste Faren, et personne d'autre.

« Laissez-moi faire une demande officielle. Moi, Duncan, de l'ordre des Gardes des Ombres, vous invite à joindre la garde sans plus de délai, si vous l'acceptez, Faren Brosca. »

La joie qu'éprouvât alors Suldrun fut immense. La seule chose pouvant ternir ce bonheur fut la pitié qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Leski, laissé pour contre, ainsi que l'incertitude concernant leur sort à tous deux, condamnés à restés sous terre.

« Cet homme est un criminel ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Veuillez m'excusez de mon impertinence, mais si, j'en ai justement le droit. J'invoque le droit de circonscription qui m'est dû, et requiert désormais uniquement l'avis de ce jeune homme. »

« J'accepte. »

La voix de Faren était assurée, et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son choix.

« Fort bien. Je vous laisse parler à votre sœur et vos amis, faites moi signe quand vous serez prêt à partir. »

Rica et son grand sourire rayonna autour d'eux, se jetant dans les bras d'un frère qu'elle croyait perdu à jamais. Sa main pressa celle de Suldrun, heureuse de la voir revenir saine et sauve, et loin de Beraht. L'euphorie des retrouvailles gagna leur âme, et interrompit durant une courte trêve les interrogations sur leur avenir. Mais lorsque Duncan fit mine de s'éloigner, il fallut le retenir, aussi douloureux serait sa réponse.

« Un instant Sir Duncan ! Si Faren, vous suit, il sera banni, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Duncan s'assombrit, mais il y transparaissait une réelle compassion pour leur situation, et elle savait que l'homme ferait tout pour adoucir le départ de leur ami. Le concerné s'agita alors nerveusement, prenant enfin conscience de l'ampleur de sa décision sur leur destin à tous les trois.

« Vous connaissez vos propres lois mieux que moi mademoiselle, mais, oui, je le crains fort. »

« Cette offre… Ne concerne… »

« Que vous, oui, Faren. »

Suldrun lui adressa un vif signe de tête qui engagea les gardes à s'éloigner, laissant les jeunes nains seuls dans leurs réflexions.

* * *

Leski prit son compère à part, à l'abri des oreilles de Suldrun, qui même en usant toutes les ruses inimaginables ne parvint à entendre un seul son. L'échange fut cependant court, mais chargé d'émotions, aux vues du visage décomposé de Faren et du sourire mélancolique de Leski. L'amitié entre eux n'avait jamais semblé aussi réelle, et aussi puissant. Et malgré tous ses préjugés, Suldrun ne pouvait nier le lien qui s'était tissé entre les deux hommes, unis par la même rage de survie, pour un jour échapper à leur destin de criminels forcés. Dans la cité, les valeurs comme la loyauté ou la fidélité ne signifiaient que peu de choses, sinon rien, et pouvoir admirer de ses propres yeux des manifestations si rares ne pouvaient que réchauffer le cœur des parias d'Orzammar.

Puis vint le tour de Rica. Ce qui ressortait le plus dans ses yeux après la fierté, était un réel bonheur pour lui comme pour elle-même, et cette idée se confirma après le murmure d'une « bonne nouvelle ». Mais le dernier tour ne fut pas celui qui était escompté, par une substitution malheureusement non désirée.

« Avez-vous parlé à votre sœur et vos amis ? Nous ne devrions pas trop tarder. »

Si peu de temps… Aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour des adieux. Elle-même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de donner ses félicitations à Faren, et jamais elle ne se pardonnerait de le laisser partir sans un au revoir digne de ce nom. Et puis… Elle l'avait vu trembler lorsque la voix rauque de Duncan avait atteint ses oreilles.

« Un instant Sir, je suis la dernière. »

Si elle n'avait pas connu son ami depuis longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais vu la lueur reconnaissante dans ses yeux.

« Fort bien, je peux revenir dans… »

« Inutile. Je serai brève. »

Les mains de Faren se joignirent aux siennes. L'air décidé de Suldrun aurait pu surprendre à l'approche de cette séparation, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'accorder le droit de flancher devant son frère. Il comptait inconsciemment sur elle pour le conforter dans sa décision, et la dernière des idioties serait de montrer des larmes de plus, les lamentations n'avaient pas leur place dans son caractère.

« Faren. Je vois que tu hésites. Que tu as peur. Plus pour nous que pour toi d'ailleurs, ce qui est complètement absurde. Ne m'interromps pas. Tu ne nous abandonnes pas, tu suis ta destinée, ta réelle destinée. Fini, la vie minable de paria. Et devenir Garde des Ombres est le plus grand des honneurs dont tu pouvais rêver. Saisis ta chance. Fais le pour toi-même autant que pour nous, qui ne pouvons pas te suivre. »

« Tu pourrais venir tu sais. Ta valeur n'est plus à prouver pour personne. »

« Ma place est ici. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du serpent, maintenant que le dresseur est mort. »

Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que le sourire de son ami, qui avait profité de l'éloge pour se redresser avec orgueil, le visage brillant d'émotions. C'était la fin. Mais ils étaient prêts.

« Allez, vas-y. Je prendrai soin de Rica, et même de Leski s'il le faut. Et si un jour tu repasses par Orzammar, n'ait pas honte de venir nous voir, tous les trois. »

« Jamais. »

Tout ce qui devait être dit ayant été dit, Faren tourna les talons, suivi par tous les gardes excepté leur chef, sous l'air furibond du Maître de la Lice. La foule se dispersa, et Duncan adressa quelques mots à la jeune femme avant de rejoindre ses pairs.

« Votre jeune ami a raison. Vous feriez une candidate idéale en ces temps troublés. Vous avez l'étoffe d'un chef. »

« Je vous remercie, bien que je ne pense pas mériter ce compliment. De plus… »

« Vous avez votre propre combat à mener, ici. »

« En effet. »

« Nous avons une expression pour cela, en surface. « A chacun sa croix. » »

« Je connais. Mais l'histoire de cette Andrasté reste invraisemblable. Veillez m'excuser de ma franchise, je ne tiens pas à vous faire outrage. Mais nous nains, ne croyons pas à ces mythes. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. Mais vous ressemblez plus à Andrasté que vous ne le pensez, chère dame. »

« Si vous le dîtes, Sir. La tâche sera ardue, mais je ferai mon possible pour sauver l'âme d'Orzammar. J'y arriverai. Et je n'ai besoin de l'aide d'aucun dieu. Nous n'aurons plus à rougir de notre condition, ou à fuir pour y échapper. J'en fais le serment devant vous, Sir Duncan. »

Un dernier salut, et les deux personnages se séparèrent. Mais Suldrun, après une pause, puis une larme, murmura lentement ces mots, que personne ne pût entendre.

« Mais pour l'heure, j'ai un frère perdu à pleurer. »


End file.
